


No Feelings

by Chrmdpoet



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Femslash, Healing Sex, Sexual Content, Valkubus - Freeform, succubus feed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrmdpoet/pseuds/Chrmdpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo took several sharp breaths as pain screamed through her body again. “There have to be no feelings.” She made the decision in a split second, and if she weren’t actively dying, she probably would have laughed out loud at how ridiculous it sounded when she next said, “Get Tamsin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the events of 3x04. Altered version of the healing scene. Bo doesn’t use Dyson to heal her internal bleeding.

Bo barely managed to hold herself up as she leaned over the table in the interrogation room, arguing with Dyson’s ridiculously difficult new partner, but she somehow managed to stand her ground. It paid off when Dyson sided with her on how to deal with the possible suicide-Fae-posing-as-a-therapist situation, and Tamsin scoffed her disapproval and stomped from the room.

Bo was anything but surprised by the blonde’s behavior. It was no secret that she and Tamsin didn’t exactly get along, though Bo honestly didn’t have the slightest idea why. Tamsin had gone out of her way to hate her from day one, and Bo was reminded of the other woman’s disdain every time they were forced to interact. At this point, though, Bo was beyond caring.

Maybe it was because of the pain that seemed to be stabbing at every cell in her body with every breath she took, every bend and shift. Maybe it was because she was too busy living in denial about what it meant to be with Lauren and _only_ Lauren that she couldn’t bring herself to apply much thought or heart to anything else. Or maybe it was the fact that ever since the strange night that she, Tamsin, and Dyson had spent together while infected by the Morrigan’s parasite, something about each of Bo’s biting interactions with Tamsin just seemed so very forced and false.

It wasn’t something that Bo could explain or even fully understand, but the feeling was there regardless. She couldn’t remember that night. She had tried, and she’d even had a few dreams that felt more like memories, but she couldn’t nail anything down for sure.

Bo had no clue what occurred between the three of them or specifically between her and Tamsin, but part of her felt like it might have been something significant. It was a feeling fueled by the way her stomach would clench now in Tamsin’s presence, and in the way she no longer wished the blonde would disappear or go back to whatever Dark Fae hole she had originally crawled out of. It was a feeling fueled by the fact that Bo couldn’t actively hate Tamsin anymore, no matter how much she tried to remind herself that she should or that she did.

When Bo tried to stumble her way from the interrogation room, Dyson stopped her. Of course he stopped her. He could never help but to butt in, though his heart was usually in the right place.

Bo didn’t want him to see her weakness. She didn’t want to talk about it, because talking about it would make it real. It would force her to face a reality she wasn’t ready to face, to accept a truth she wanted nothing more than to be able to stomp into the ground and forget about.

But she didn’t get off that easily. 

“Aren’t you feeding?” Dyson demanded upon seeing the dark and worrisome evidence of Bo’s internal bleeding.

“Yes,” she answered in a huff.

The wolf scoffed at her. “On what, a block of wood?”

“I’m with Lauren,” Bo growled in response.

Dyson nodded, already aware. “And?” he pressed.

Bo didn’t even bother to look him in the eyes as she groaned, “Only Lauren.”

“Are you crazy?” Dyson hissed at her, his eyes wide at the realization that Bo had basically been actively starving herself.

“I am monogamous,” she snapped, gripping her side and the table. She meant it. She would be monogamous, even if it hurt her. She wanted to be able to give that to Lauren even if it meant denying a part of who she was.

“No,” Dyson said firmly, reaching out to grab her shoulders and steady her where she swayed atop the table. “You’re a _succubus_. You can’t sustain yourself on one human alone. You _need_ to feed.”

“No. I can’t,” Bo practically cried, desperate to both indulge in the urge to siphon the chi out of every warm body in her vicinity and to resist it.

“Hey,” Dyson said softly, gripping her a little tighter.

Bo shook her head. “I can’t.” Her breathing had grown rough and ragged, too shallow to offer her any relief or comfort, and her body was screaming its pain in sharp jolts and throbbing, rolling waves.

Dyson held her steady. “Look. There are no strings here, no feelings.” He captured her gaze and held onto it, needing her to see, to understand, how serious this was. “It’s either me or an ambulance. I’m not kidding.”

Bo continued to shake her head even as she murmured, “No feelings.”

Dyson nodded and leaned into her, but Bo quickly pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him back. “No,” she whispered.

“Bo, please—”

“No, Dyson,” she said, shaking her head. “No _feelings._ ”

Bo took several sharp breaths as pain screamed through her body again. “There have to be no feelings.” She bit her lip for just a moment as she held onto the man who once would’ve been the first person she would’ve called if she needed to heal, and a wild idea came to her. She made the decision in a split second, and if she weren’t actively dying, she probably would have laughed out loud at how ridiculous it sounded when she next said, “Get Tamsin.”

Dyson’s brows furrowed, his head tilting slightly. “What? Bo, this is serious. You need help now, and _I’m_ right here.”

“And you and I both know,” Bo huffed, “that saying ‘no feelings’ doesn’t make it true. It has to be true, Dyson. Please, get Tamsin. Please.”

“But you two hate each other,” Dyson argued, clenching onto Bo’s shoulders, imploring her to see reason. “She might not even…Bo, what if she won’t help you?”

Tears slipped from Bo’s eyes as the pain overwhelmed and she practically bit through her bottom lip. “Then she doesn’t have to,” she answered through gritted teeth, “but I have to try. I have to at least try to make it as uncomplicated as I can. If she won’t help, then I won’t have any choice but to be with you, but I want to try. Please, get her.”

Dyson wanted to argue further, but the way Bo’s eyelashes began to flutter rapidly as the Succubus fought to stay conscious terrified him. He nodded firmly before throwing open the door and sprinting out into the precinct to find his partner.

* * *

Tamsin was thoroughly confused when Dyson all but dragged her without a word of explanation toward one of the rarely used interrogation rooms at the back of the precinct, and she was even more confused when he stopped her outside the door and turned her to face him. He gripped her shoulders as he looked into her eyes, his own gaze ripe with a visible plea, and he quietly begged, “ _Please_ help her, Tamsin. I know you don’t owe her anything, but she won’t let me help her. Please.”

Before Tamsin could even open her mouth to respond, Dyson spun her back around, shoved her into the interrogation room, and then shut the door behind her.

“Um, what the hell was th—” Tamsin started to say before she noticed who else occupied the room.

Bo was hunched over on top of the table in the middle of the room, her back barely rising with her shallow breaths. Her shirt was still hiked up on the side, making the massive hematoma covering the majority of her lower back visible to the blonde.

A spark of concern ignited in the pit of Tamsin’s stomach and quickly grew into a roaring flame that she tried to pretend wasn’t burning her up from the inside out. “Great,” she drawled sarcastically, trying to keep her voice from shaking despite the fact that she was becoming rapidly aware of what Dyson had meant when he had begged her to help. “I hope Dyson didn’t throw us in here together expecting us to talk through our issues or some shit, because I said I would _pretend_ to be a therapy patient. I never said I would actually _be_ one.”

Bo tried to chuckle, but it came out more as a wheeze than anything else. “I…I need—”

“A makeover?” Tamsin interjected, crossing her arms over her chest and holding herself as tightly as she could without showing how visibly uncomfortable and concerned she was. “You seriously look like hell.”

Bo nodded, gripping the table. “I need…”

“To feed,” Tamsin interjected again. “Yeah, Captain Obvious, I got that.” The blonde took a deep breath and stepped closer to the table. She was more than willing to help, and if she was being completely honest, there was a part of her that actually _really wanted_ to help, but she wasn’t willing to be vulnerable. That wasn’t who she was. The mere thought of showing how much she might actually care underneath all the hard stone of her exterior made Tamsin feel sick to her stomach.

Still, she could pretend all she wanted to on the surface, but she couldn’t lie to herself. She wasn’t sure when the hell it had happened, but something between her and Bo had changed. It happened without her consent, but it happened nonetheless. She cared about the Succubus. Gods help her, she did.

“So, let’s just get this over with.”

Bo looked up at her, desperation clear in her eyes which flickered between her usual warm brown and a faint blue. “You’ll help me?” the brunette whispered, her surprise lacing her voice. Tamsin could hear the hope in it too, though; the need.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, swallowing down the urge to soften under Bo’s pleading gaze. “It’s just a feed. No big deal. Are we going to do this or should I just go and let you rot on the table in peace?”

Bo used nearly all of her remaining strength to force herself up into a sitting position, sucking in a hard gasp at the sharp pain that accompanied the move. Her eyes were hazy and hooded as she tried to focus on Tamsin. “Do you know,” she wheezed, “what that means?”

Tamsin sighed and clenched her arms even tighter around herself. “You need my chi.”

“I need _sex_ ,” Bo choked out, and Tamsin startled.

The blonde’s light eyes widened a bit before she quickly schooled her expression. “Geez, and you couldn’t even be bothered to buy me a drink first?” she tried to joke, but Bo just grimaced.

“I’m sorry,” Bo told her sincerely. “I know I’m the last person…you would want…but I’m too hurt to heal with…just the feed.” Her words were staggered by her gasping breaths and hisses of pain, but she needed to take her time with this. She wasn’t going to force Tamsin into anything. She wasn’t going to try to persuade her either. She would ask, and she would make sure that the blonde knew what the healing entailed, and she would let Tamsin decide.

“You don’t have to,” Bo said firmly, lashes fluttering again as the room seemed to spin around her. “I can…with Dyson, but I…”

The Valkyrie started to roll her eyes again, but when Bo’s head suddenly bobbed and her body swayed dangerously close to the edge of the table, Tamsin didn’t hesitate to jump into action. She jolted forward, grabbed Bo around her waist and pulled her close, pressing her own body to the edge of the table. “Whoa,” she breathed, her heart now racing as she held onto the Succubus. “Okay. Let’s don’t do that again.”

Bo’s breaths were barely a whisper against her lips when Tamsin gripped her chin firmly and jerked the brunette’s mouth up to hers. They locked eyes for a split second, Tamsin’s hard and Bo’s fading, before their lips pressed together in a first hard kiss. It was sloppy and unproductive. Tamsin pressed again, shaking Bo a bit to urge her on and spur her into action. “Come on, Succubus,” she growled, pressing even harder.

But Bo’s eyes fluttered again, her head drooping against Tamsin’s. Tamsin felt her stomach lurch uncomfortably. Bo was slipping away, because she had waited too long to ask for help. She had waited too long when she had needed too much, and Tamsin was no better. She’d wasted too much time since stepping into that room, too determined to remain hard and bitter. It was costing them now, more than Tamsin was willing to pay.

She squeezed Bo tightly and shook her. Her concern overrode her desire to remain closed off in that moment, and Tamsin gently pressed her lips over Bo’s ear and whispered, “Take what you need, Bo. Come on.”

The soft yet clear desperation in Tamsin’s command seemed to snap Bo from her haze, and when Tamsin pressed into her a third time, Bo fully responded. She grabbed onto Tamsin’s arms, gripped as hard as she could, and melded her lips to the blonde’s.

Tamsin did her best to ignore the tickle in her stomach, the flutter in her chest when she felt Bo return her kiss. This wasn’t about them; not that there was any kind of _them_ for it to be about to begin with. This wasn’t about the strange new feelings for Bo that Tamsin had been actively trying to ignore or beat into submission ever since the night they couldn’t remember. This wasn’t about Tamsin at all. It was about a need, a _real_ need; Bo’s need. This was about the fact that Bo needed something that Tamsin could provide. That was all. Nothing more.

She said the words in her mind over and over, and she hoped the constant reminder would silence the excited rhythm that had begun to throb in her chest and between her legs.

It didn’t.

A few more presses of hungry mouths, and Bo’s natural, primal instincts kicked in. In fact, they exploded from somewhere deep inside her, roared up from the clutches of a near death, and demanded she take what was needed.

Tamsin felt a sharp tug deep in her gut. It wasn’t quite painful but it wasn’t pleasurable either. That changed when the sensation quickly evolved into a strong pull, a _constant_ pull, as if her very life force was attempting to claw its way up her throat and out of her body. Her eyes widened as Bo’s lips left hers and an electric-blue stream of chi visibly flowed from Tamsin’s wrenched open mouth and into the brunette’s.

The pain hit like a hammer to her chest as Tamsin realized that Bo’s feed prevented her from being able to breathe. She held out as long as she could, her eyes going wide as she gripped onto Bo’s shoulders and let the Succubus take and take and take. When her lungs burned and she began to feel lightheaded from a lack of oxygen, Tamsin jerked her head roughly to the side to break the feed, and erupted into a fit of gasps and coughs.

She was amazed at how quickly the pain she had only just felt pricking at every nerve in her chest dissipated to be replaced with pure pleasure. She felt it course through her system even as she continued to gasp for air to catch her breath. The pleasure only doubled when she heard Bo moan her need and whisper, “Oh wow.”

A second later, Tamsin was being yanked back into the Succubus’s body. Bo took only a moment to ask Tamsin if she was okay, but that one moment of concern meant more than Tamsin was willing to admit, even to herself. She scolded herself for even thinking about _thinking about_ it.

This was just a feed, she reminded herself. Nothing more. There were no feelings between them. None whatsoever.

One long draw of Tamsin’s chi, and Bo was already feeling more like herself. Her body was still searing with pain, but the haze had cleared from her mind and her vision. She could feel the strength returning to her grip and to the beat in her chest. Tamsin’s chi was apparently a powerhouse of energy, and Bo couldn’t even begin to contemplate let alone comprehend the taste. She had never tasted chi like that in her life.

It was rich and intoxicating, crisp and complex. It was layered and seemed to have a life all its own, and Bo probably would’ve sold her to soul to have it bottled and stored in her fridge for late-night snacks.

Bo kissed Tamsin eagerly, sucking at her lips and sliding her tongue along their seam, urging the blonde to let her in. When Tamsin’s lips parted for her, Bo wasted no time, darting in and exploring. Their tongues slipped together, tentative at first but then confident and hungry. It was hotter than either was willing to admit, but it wasn’t enough. Bo’s body was begging her to kick it up a notch, to take it further, to get what she needed.

Tamsin’s blood felt like it was on fire as Bo’s fingers slipped up her arms, over her collarbones, and then down her chest. When she felt two hands cup firmly around her clothed breasts, Tamsin stiffened with surprise before melting into the touch. She had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning.

“I can make this better for you,” Bo promised her quietly.

Tamsin wasn’t about to admit that it really didn’t need improving, so instead, she just nodded. A second later, she felt Bo’s hands slide down and slip under her shirt, and as soon as the brunette’s naked fingertips skirted across Tamsin’s already quivering stomach, a burst of heat exploded in the Valkyrie’s cells.

“Fuck,” Tamsin hissed, unable to hold it in as the rippling red glow skirted across her flesh. Her head dipped forward almost drunkenly as Bo used her powers to flood Tamsin’s body with desire and need. That was all it took to siphon the last remaining hints of hesitance from the air between them, leaving nothing but raw hunger behind.

Tamsin’s eyes darkened with her desire, and she sprang into action. She latched onto Bo’s shirt, yanking it almost viciously over the brunette’s head, and neither paid any mind to the ripping sound that accompanied the action. Bo hissed with the pain of the jostling movement, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Tamsin’s urgency was a promise of relief that made the pain somehow more bearable.

They kissed hungrily, feasting on one another. Each press was open and wet, hot and needy. Tamsin sucked and bit at every inch of flesh down the column of Bo’s throat as she struggled to get the dying woman out of her clothes. She had never been with a Succubus before, though she had heard plenty of epic tales, and Tamsin was quickly realizing that those tales had been anything but exaggerated. Bo’s touch alone was like being dipped into a molten river of pure, unadulterated desire and sex. It was unbelievable.

She snapped back into the moment as she felt that sharp tug in her gut again and heard Bo’s gasping drawl. The Succubus was feeding again.

It was all pleasure this time as Bo let her hands slip down from Tamsin’s cheeks and work over the exposed parts of her flesh. Everywhere Bo touched her, heat sparked and rolled and rippled into her, and Tamsin was so fucking aroused at this point that she was afraid she might spontaneously combust. She needed relief like she needed air, and honestly, in this moment, Tamsin would wager that she needed relief even _more_.

When Bo ended her second feed, her color returning and her heart now racing so hard she was surprised it wasn’t audible, she licked her lips and moaned at the lingering taste of the Valkyrie’s chi. Seeing and hearing as much drew a similar sound from Tamsin as well, and they both fought to ignore the way it made their thighs clench around throbbing heat.

They tried not to look into each other’s eyes as they yanked and pulled at one another’s clothing until they were both almost entirely nude in the small interrogation room. Neither wanted to acknowledge the other beyond flesh and fucking, because that’s all this was. That’s all it was ever going to be.

Heat flooded Tamsin’s abdomen, the sticky wetness between her legs only increasing, as she looked over Bo’s body, pressing against her own. The woman was flawless, a Succubus in her prime. She was stunning, and Tamsin touched her eagerly, almost reverently.

Both panted heavily as the heat between them built into a raging fire that neither could control any longer. They rocked against one another, the wet salt of their flesh gritty and grinding between them, but when Tamsin dipped her head to pull one of Bo’s taut nipples between her teeth, the brunette stopped her.

“Please,” Bo gasped, her pain making itself known again as she shifted to gain more leverage. “You.”

“What?” Tamsin asked breathlessly. “What about me?”

“It needs to be you,” Bo managed to gasp out. “I need to feed on you when you…”

“Oh,” Tamsin replied in a whisper, nodding. “Right.”

Gods, this was awkward. Hot and awkward. Tamsin hadn’t even known something this awkward could also be so incredibly hot, not to mention the level of longing that most definitely should not be present in an awkward encounter that was supposed to consist of approximately no feelings, but it was. It _was_ hot, and there _was_ a longing there, and the best Tamsin could do was to simply hang on for dear life and ride it out.

She nodded again, firmly, and pushed Bo back on the table, a little more roughly than she had intended. Tamsin boosted herself up on the table as well, crawling seductively over Bo’s body. She hovered just above the Succubus, unable to stop the smirk bordering on a grin as Bo arched a brow in surprise before moaning her approval.

Tamsin reached back to pop open her bra before stripping it off her body and tossing it to the side. Other than her pants, which were hanging down around her knees already, and the scrap of underwear only half-covering her ass, she was basically bare on top of Bo.

Bo knew Tamsin was an incredibly attractive woman. She’d known it from the moment the blonde had marched into her apartment the day they met, all smirks and sarcasm. She had functioning eyes after all, so yeah…she was fully aware. Knowing as much, however, didn’t prepare Bo for what the Valkyrie kept hidden beneath her clothes. Her fingers traced over Tamsin’s rigidly defined abs and slipped up to pinch at stiff pink nipples, and Bo felt herself grow wetter. If Tamsin wasn’t such a bitch most days or at least not fighting her at every turn, Bo might find her incredibly irresistible.  

The Valkyrie bit into her bottom lip, sucking in a sharp breath through her nose, and reached for Bo’s hand. She pulled it down to the apex of her thighs as she leaned down and sucked at the flesh beneath Bo’s ear.

“So make me come, Succubus,” she whispered hotly, and Bo thought she might just splinter apart on the table.

She tried to ignore the way her body responded to the mere thought of getting Tamsin off. She tried to ignore the spark of excitement that burned in her chest before spreading out like wildfire intent on burning her cells alive. She tried to pretend it didn’t exist at all, the sensations that felt like so much more than surface and sex.

No feelings, she reminded herself. No feelings.

Bo kept her eyes wide open as she kissed Tamsin again, the Valkyrie’s own eyes closed and scrunched. She felt Tamsin’s grip tighten around her wrist as she slipped under the blonde's underwear and let the tip of one finger dip down into the slick slit of the blonde’s sex. Both tensed at the touch before going liquid, and as soon as Tamsin moaned into her mouth and melted against her, Bo gave in.

She closed her eyes and let herself go, gave herself over to the moment. She gave herself over to the feel of Tamsin’s desire, sticky on her fingertips and vibrating against her mouth in deep moans and sharp gasps for air. Bo lived for such sounds, the evidence of an aching pleasure that was her very definition.

And Tamsin was giving her everything in this moment.

Bo ran the tip of her middle finger down Tamsin’s slit before teasing at her throbbing entrance, and she couldn’t help but smile at the strangled groan that bubbled up in the Valkyrie’s throat and stuck there, vibrating against Bo’s chest. She reveled in the way Tamsin’s hips jerked forward of their own accord, begging her to enter, to give, to take, to sate this pulsating need.

Tamsin writhed against Bo’s sweat-slicked flesh, licking and sucking at the pale skin beneath her. She urged Bo on with jerky thrusts of her hips, needing pressure, needing relief. She bit at Bo’s bottom lip viciously, at her throat, at the swells of her breasts. She pulled one pebbled nipple between her lips and sucked with punishing force.

When Bo gasped at the sensation, Tamsin growled low in her throat and jerked her hips forward again. She had had enough of Bo’s teasing, the Succubus swiveling her fingertips around the Valkyrie’s entrance before slipping away and then dipping back.

“Enough teasing,” Tamsin hissed, yanking her underwear down the rest of the way and shifting to straddle one of Bo’s thighs and trap the Succubus’s hand between Tamsin’s sex and her own leg. Bo chuckled low in her throat, and the sound elicited a rush of fluid against her fingers. Her soft laughter caught in her throat and transformed into a needy moan as Tamsin shut her up by pressing her knee firmly against Bo’s naked sex.

This time, it was Tamsin who laughed, hot and raspy. She grinned triumphantly down at Bo’s dazed expression. “Now,” she hissed, “play time’s over.”

Bo’s smile was predatory as the Succubus’s eyes blazed a brilliant blue in response. Her hand shot up and dug into Tamsin’s now messy blonde hair. She yanked the Valkyrie’s mouth to hers and sucked in a violent gasp, commanding forth a rush of chi.

Tamsin felt the sharp, painful tug of Bo’s feed at the same time that she felt two of the Succubus’s fingers poise at her entrance before slamming into her with absolute abandon. She felt the scream of pain-tinged pleasure ripple through her chest and up her throat and catch there, unable to escape as Bo fed from her.

As soon as she broke the stream of her feed, Bo half-moaned, half-laughed her pleasure. “Oh god,” she rasped out, alive with the electric taste of Tamsin’s chi and the renewed strength now coursing through her veins.

Tamsin gasped sharply as Bo suddenly arched against her before flipping them entirely. They teetered on the edge of the table for just a second before losing their balance altogether and crashing to the floor. Tamsin’s back slammed onto the floor, the air rocketing from her lungs, and Bo crashed atop her, knees thudding against the floor and fingers still buried knuckle-deep in Tamsin’s throbbing cunt.

Bo didn’t wait for Tamsin to catch her breath before pulling her fingers out to just the tips and slamming in again. She threw one leg over Tamsin’s to straddle the blonde’s thigh, and both she and the Valkyrie moaned at the sensation of her slick desire slipping along Tamsin’s bare flesh.

“Fuck,” Tamsin breathed raggedly, her hands coming up to clasp around Bo’s hips. Her fingers dug in, anchoring Tamsin to the Succubus, and when Bo began to simultaneously fuck her and ride her thigh, Tamsin bit into her lip and growled out a hard, “ _Yes_.”

Bo slipped in a third finger as she pumped roughly in and out of Tamsin, the heady scent of the woman’s arousal drifting up and into her like a drug that had Bo dying for more. The need was only further fueled by the painful grip of Tamsin’s hands around her hips, digging into her flesh and jerking her back and forth atop the Valkyrie’s thigh so that her clit throbbed harder and harder, knocking at the door of release.

“Don’t stop,” Tamsin commanded through gritted teeth. She was so close to coming that she could feel her orgasm lurking low in her abdomen, curling like tendrils of smoke around her cells and devouring her. Her breathing came in shallow, heated gasps, the rapid rise and fall of her chest only adding to the vibration of her body as her inner walls began to clamp and clench around Bo’s fingers.

Thrill pulsed along Bo’s flesh as she felt Tamsin tighten around her, so close to orgasm that they both could practically taste it. She pressed her cunt harder against the Valkyrie’s thigh, working herself up faster and faster until she, too, was right on the edge. As soon as she felt herself teetering on the precipice of coming admittedly harder than she had in ages, Bo sank her free hand under Tamsin’s neck and jerked the blonde’s back up off the floor.

She needed the Valkyrie’s orgasm, needed to taste it, needed to let it wash into her and weave her torn and tattered pieces back together. She needed it to heal.

She didn’t want to contemplate just how much she _wanted_ it as well.

Bo’s eyes burned a vivid blue as she pulled Tamsin up into her embrace, their mouths hovering a breath apart, and whispered, “Come for me, Tamsin.”

As soon as the words left her lips, Bo pumped into the Valkyrie a final time, curling up on the downstroke, and sent a wave of glowing red heat through her hand as she pressed her thumb to the blonde’s clit.

Tamsin screamed her pleasure, the sound dying against Bo’s mouth as the Succubus dove forward and swallowed it. The sensation of Bo’s voracious feeding combined with the ripple effect of the most intense orgasm Tamsin had ever experienced in her life was overwhelming. It was damn-near transcendent, so incredibly intoxicating that Tamsin wondered briefly if she was even still anchored in reality.

It stripped her down to her barest form, her flesh and energy raw and stinging. She felt electric and alive while somehow also drained and teetering on the edge of unconscious. It was unreal. It was fucking incredible.

Bo felt Tamsin’s orgasm as if it was her own. She tasted the rich weight of the Valkyrie’s desire and satisfaction as it slithered across her lips and down Bo’s throat. The taste ignited inside her, Bo's body responding in full as the deep dark of her bruising faded from existence, and the overwhelming pleasure of it all pushed Bo over the edge and into her own blissful oblivion.

Her body slammed forward, pressing Tamsin’s back against the floor once more, effectively ending her feed. Her cunt rocked against Tamsin’s thigh as Bo rode out her orgasm, and as she did, she opened her eyes and peered down into the soft gaze of the woman beneath her.

That was a mistake.

Bo felt her heart flutter wildly in her chest as she peered down into Tamsin’s light eyes, so full and vulnerable in that moment that Bo physically ached for her. And then Tamsin was pulling her down, down into a whirlwind of emotions that shouldn’t have existed and yet both women could feel it stirring and whipping around in the tiny portion of their hearts that they had dedicated to one another somewhere along in the haze and bitterness.

They came together in a gentle kiss as they drifted down from their highs, much gentler than either woman expected or planned. It was a whisper of touch, soft, delicate…forbidden. 

They kissed again as the tension in their bodies drifted out and into the air, leaving them liquid and limp. This touch was even softer. It was long and languid, lips gliding, noses brushing tenderly. Bo's hand cupped around Tamsin's cheek as the Valkyrie's arms wrapped firmly around her body, and they breathed one another in. They lingered.

Gods, they lingered…caught in a moment that bubbled up from somewhere deep inside and held tightly to them.

Bo’s eyes fluttered closed in the kiss, and she gasped into Tamsin’s mouth as her mind flashed with an image of the blonde sitting atop Bo’s bed and smiling at her softly, sadly. _You’re really awesome._

When Bo opened her eyes again, pulling out of the kiss, she could see the conflict in Tamsin’s gaze, mirroring her own. This was more than it should have been, more than it was allowed to be. It was more, and neither Bo nor Tamsin was ready to deal with that.

Bo cleared her throat as she shifted her gaze away from Tamsin’s. She carefully slipped her fingers out of the blonde and wiped them across her thigh. “Well…” she said quietly, awkwardly, as she pushed herself off of Tamsin and onto her feet.

Tamsin tried to ignore the spark of hurt that ignited in her chest. She stamped it out before it could flare into blazing life, and forced her heart back into the rigid, cold confines of the stone walls that had always protected her; forced her face back into the bitter mask that kept others at a safe distance.

She rolled her eyes and ignored the hand that Bo extended to her. She grunted as she rolled onto her knees and pushed herself up. She didn’t look at Bo and Bo didn’t look at her as they silently put themselves back together.

Bo fussed over her ripped top, trying to conceal the tear, but eventually just decided to let it hang open. She could change when she got home, got as far from this tiny room with its suffocating heat and lingering scent of sex as she could. She looked up when she heard Tamsin chuckle roughly.

“What?” Bo asked her, arching a brow.

Tamsin just smirked and nodded toward the tear in Bo’s shirt.

Bo wanted to scoff or glare at the woman, but instead, she laughed. She couldn’t help herself. This had turned out to be a truly surprising and strange, though not altogether terrible, day, and Tamsin had been a huge part of that; the largest part, in fact.

That was when the impact of what the Valkyrie had just done for her hit Bo like a battering ram to the chest. Bo felt the air leave her lungs swiftly as she looked over the blonde. “Um,” she choked out, stepping closer, “I just wanted to say—”

“Oh, can we not?” Tamsin asked, interrupting her. She tried to appear as if she didn’t care, didn’t still feel Bo’s kiss lingering on her lips and in her pulse. “You needed to heal. I was here. It’s as simple as that. So, we can skip the sappy part and go right back to being enemies.”

Bo smiled sadly. “I don’t think I’d call us _enemies_.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call us friends,” Tamsin countered.

Bo sighed, nodding. “Fair enough.” She took another step toward the Valkyrie and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Still,” she said firmly, “I have to thank you. You…you saved my life. I know you don’t like me. Hell, maybe you even hate me, but what you did for me just now…it saved my life.”

Tamsin closed her eyes for just a moment. Bo’s hand on her shoulder felt heavy and hot. Bo’s voice, her words, assaulted Tamsin’s ears, too loud, too much.

“Thank you, Tamsin,” Bo breathed in a gentle tone so ripe with sincerity that it made Tamsin’s skin crawl at the same time it made her heart swell. She didn’t say anything in response, choosing instead to keep her head down as she nodded once firmly.

Bo squeezed her shoulder once more and then turned to leave the room. She slipped out quietly, her heart still racing from the experience she had just shared with Tamsin, and she raced toward the nearest exit.

Tamsin breathed out a staggered sigh as she gripped the table in the interrogation room. Bo was long gone, yet her body still sang with the woman’s touch, and when Tamsin closed her eyes, she still could see Bo’s gaze boring into her, digging at the parts that no one had ever been allowed to touch before.

“I don’t hate you,” she whispered into the empty silence of the room. She wondered if she ever truly had in the first place.

Bo slipped out of the precinct and sucked in a sharp breath. She just needed some air, a burst of cool relief to clear the heated haze from her mind.

Maybe then this all would fade, and like Tamsin said, they could go back to being whatever it was that they had been before...no attachments, no commitments, no feelings.

She sucked in another breath and waited for it to fade.

It didn’t.


End file.
